CANCEL
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Akashi hanya ingin agar Kuroko tetap berada di rumah. Dengan alasan tertentu. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


**Sebulan yang lalu.**

 _Calling. Waifu_ Tetsuya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah.

Diangkat dengan satu sentuhan pada layar ponsel pintar. Apakah pemuda itu sudah sampai di depan rumah?

Sambungan suara mulai terdengar.

' _Halo. Dengan Akashi-san?'_

Pemuda berambut merah mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ya, ini dengan siapa? Seingatku ini nomor telepon Kuroko Tetsuya. Terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Di mana dia?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan bertubi-tubi—antara khawatir dan merasa dinomorduakan.

' _Maaf, saya Ogiwara, teman kerja Kuroko. Dia tertidur di mobil saya. Tolong dijemput di_ basement _.'_

Raut wajahnya kini benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Baiklah."—awas saja kalau ia menemukan bekas pegang-pegang pada kekasihnya. Seraya berjalan menuju pintu, gunting tajam kesayangan diselipkan di balik kantong celana.

"Tunggu aku di sana. Aku segera turun."

' _Ha'i.'_

Ck, sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CANCEL © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **|I don't own any chara. This is an unprofitable fan work.|**

 **Pairing: Akashi S. x Kuroko T.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warning: Out of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **For #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **From ORDINARY to BE EXTRAORDINARY**

 **08\. Cemburu Buta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehari sebelum keberangkatan.**

Kuroko menghela napas lega seraya menarik _zipper_ agar koper hitam yang ada di depannya menutup sempurna. Keberangkatan menuju Nagoya untuk proyek kerjanya yang berlangsung seminggu dijadwalkan besok, jam enam pagi. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah menundanya selama seminggu. Jangan tanya kenapa, Kuroko bisa murka.

"Keras kepala."

Kuroko mengernyit saat mendengar dengusan dan frase menyebalkan yang diarahkan padanya.

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau berdebat malam ini, besok aku berangkat, ya?"

"Cih."

"Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam."

Kuroko memijit pelipis saat melihat kekasihnya mendecih dan pergi ke kamar dengan debaman kuat saat pintu kamar berwarna coklat ditutup. Kuroko menghela napas. Akashi selalu bertingkah seperti itu setiap Kuroko harus bekerja ke luar kota atau ke negeri seberang. Sebenarnya tur kerja Kuroko tak pernah memakan waktu lebih dari seminggu tapi Akashi selalu saja bertingkah menyebalkan saat hari kepergiannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, semua aksi menyebalkan Akashi membuat Kuroko pening mendadak.

Dan anehnya, pemuda itu selalu punya cara-cara spektakuler demi menghentikan Kuroko berangkat untuk tur kerjanya. Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini.

Ini dimulai sejak insiden beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 minggu yang lalu.**

Kuroko menguap tertahan saat baru selesai mengepak barang-barang dan menyusun laporan pekerjaannya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan memasang ekspresi heran. "Akashi-kun, belum tidur?"

"Hm. Kemarilah."

Kuroko menurut. Ia mendekat menuju sisi ranjang dan duduk. "Akashi-kun sedang menonton apa?"

Akashi tak merespon. Kelihatannya pemuda itu mengambek lagi. Kuroko hanya diam dan memilih bergabung dalam kehangatan selimut. Kuroko merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mendapat kehangatan lebih dari tubuh Akashi.

Akashi sedang menonton serial fim horror yang ditayangkan tiap Jumat malam di siaran nasional. Kuroko nyaris tertidur kalau saja Akashi tak bergerak dari sampingnya dan pergi ke luar. Kuroko merengut. Akashi benar-benar bersikap menyebalkan.

Akashi kembali dengan dua gelas berisi likuid keemasan, "Mau?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Menenggak sedikit alkohol di malam hari bukanlah hal yang patut ditolak. Setidaknya Kuroko tahan mengonsumsi cairan yang memabukkan itu dalam kadar lumayan. Kuroko mengambil segelas dan mengetukkan ujungnya pada gelas Akashi. Kuroko bergumam, " _Cheers_ …", lalu menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Akashi sendiri menatap Kuroko sambil menghabiskan minuman miliknya. "Tetsuya berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh sudah harus ke bandara. Penerbangannya jam delapan lewat tiga puluh menit."

"Oh," gumam Akashi sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu kembali menonton. Kuroko sendiri semakin sering menguap. Matanya terasa berat.

"Akashi-kun … aku mengantuk …"

"Tidurlah."

Kuroko tertidur dengan lengan Akashi sebagai penyangga kepala.

Akashi mengusap rambut biru muda yang menguarkan aroma susu vanilla. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Tetsuya."

…

Kuroko mendengar suara _alarm_ di pinggirnya. Kuroko meraba-raba permukaan meja kecil dan mematikan jam kecil yang berdering keras seolah mengejeknya. Kuroko menguap dan mengusap matanya. Rasanya tidurnya nyenyak sekali.

Dan lagi kenapa Akashi sudah tak ada di sampingnya? Padahal ini kan masih pagi. Kenapa juga dia tak membangunkan Kuroko kalau bangun lebih awal?

Kuroko berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan dan memasuki kamar mandi. Suara air mengucur terdengar tak lama setelah pintu dikunci. Kuroko mandi selama lima belas menit dan keluar dengan handuk melilit di tubuhnya. Kuroko mengambil pakaian dari lemari dan mengenakannya. Kuroko mengecek perlengkapannya untuk terakhir kali. Sudah lengkap.

Kuroko melangkah ke luar dengan kopernya. Ia mengambil jam tangan dan ponsel dari tas kerjanya.

Tapi saat itu juga Kuroko tertawa sebentar seolah-olah tak percaya. Ia melirik jam tangan dan ponselnya. Kuroko menggeram pelan dan lari ke kamar tidurnya.

SIALAN!

Kenapa hanya jam kamarnya saja yang masih menunjukkan jam 6.15 di pagi hari? Kenapa ponsel dan jam lain di rumahnya menunjukkan jam 10.00 di pagi hari! Kuroko menggigit bibir. Sial benar! Ada sepuluh _miscall_ dari teman seperjalanannya, Ogiwara dan Mayuzumi, jangan lupakan lima belas pesan singkat yang menjerit minta diperhatikan. Sempurna.

Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi?!

Kuroko buru-buru menekan tombol _speed dial_ dan menunggu jawaban dari pihak bersangkutan.

"Akashi-kun!"

' _Ada apa, Tetsuya?'_

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan pada jam weker di kamar?!"

' _Apa maksud Tetsuya? Aku tidak mengerti.'_

Tanpa kontak mata pun, Kuroko tahu pemuda itu sedang menyeringai. "Apa. Yang. Akashi-kun. Lakukan?!"

' _Hanya membuatmu tidur nyenyak dengan dua butir obat tidur, kurasa? Dan sedikit modifikasi pada jam.'_

Terdakwa.

Kuroko diam tanpa kata. Keterlaluan benar.

"Akashi-kun! Apa-apaan—"

' _Jangan berteriak, Tetsuya. Aku—'_

Kuroko mematikan sambungan dan menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, malas mendengar alasan Akashi. Kuroko mendesah keras. Kesal bukan main.

Akashi iblis.

Kuroko terpaksa melewatkan perjalanan yang satu itu dan memohon maaf pada teman-temannya yang terpaksa menggantikannya. Ingatkan Kuroko saja untuk membalas dendam pada pemuda itu.

Dan sialnya juga, hari itu Akashi tidak pulang ke rumah karena kemurkaan Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Delapan hari yang lalu.**

Kuroko sedang duduk di lantai. Punggungnya beradu dengan tepi ranjang. Lemari dibuka lebar-lebar. Sesekali ia berdiri dan memilih-milih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk tur kerjanya. Kemudian ia akan duduk kembali, melipat semuanya dengan rapi lalu menyusunnya baik-baik. Akashi tidur telungkup dengan kepala berada di tepi ranjang, menatap Kuroko secara intens.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidurlah duluan. Aku masih harus menyiapkan beberapa dokumen."

"Kirimkan saja pada mereka lewat _e-mail_."

"Ide bagus. Aku lakukan nanti."

Setelahnya sunyi.

Akashi mendengus. Dicuekkan begitu saja.

Ponsel Kuroko berdering. Keduanya sontak menatap meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang—tempat ponsel itu berada. Kuroko bergegas mengambilnya dan menekan tombol bersimbol telepon berwarna hijau. " _Moshi-moshi._ "

Akashi tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Parahnya, Kuroko malah mengungsikan diri ke ruang tamu. Akashi merasa tak diperhatikan. Mendengar suara tawa Kuroko di luar membuatnya mesti menjalani latihan kesabaran tiada tara. Nyaris meledak karena otaknya mendadak panas. Sirik. Ya Tuhan, Akashi berjanji akan menghilangkan keberadaan ponsel laknat bermerek Samsoong milik Kuroko dari permukaan bumi ini—sampai segitunya?

Kuroko kembali setelah berbicara sekitar enam menit, terlalu lama, Akashi jengah jadinya. "Siapa yang telepon?"

"Ogiwara-kun. Yang beberapa minggu lalu mengantarkanku pulang dari bandara."

Akashi tak menyahut. Selimut berwarna putih gading ditarik sampai menutupi kepala. "Aku mau tidur."

"Tidak sikat gigi dulu? Akashi-kun jorok."

Akashi kalah karena perkataan Kuroko. Dipermalukan. Aksi ngambeknya dihancurkan dengan sedemikian rupa. Akashi jadi makin termotivasi untuk melakukan rencana nakal.

Di kamar, Kuroko bergidik, ada firasat buruk.

…

Kuroko memastikan tak lagi tertidur karena 'perangkap' Akashi. Ia tak menerima asupan apapun dari tangan Akashi. Belum mau diracuni lagi seperti yang terakhir kali. Doa dirapal berkali-kali. Sejauh ini masih selamat. Aman damai sentosa. Tak kekurangan suatu apapun. Err, oke, laporan situasi dan kondisi sudah cukup.

Kuroko bangun lebih awal. Akashi masih terlelap di ranjang.

Kuroko menguap. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirai lebar-lebar. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Akashi-kun, bangun." Kuroko kembali ke sisi ranjang, mengguncang tubuh Akashi. Pemuda itu menggeliat lalu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, "Aku masih mengantuk, Tetsuya."

Akashi menarik Kuroko mendekat dan mengecup dahinya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia berjalan menjauh, membuka lemari—ingin segera mandi dan membuat sarapan—. Tapi ia benar-benar terkejut.

Saking terkejutnya, Kuroko beberapa kali melirik Akashi dan lemari secara bergantian.

" _Ano_ , Akashi-kun …"

"Hm?"

"Akashi-kun … jangan bilang—"

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kuroko melesat menuju ruang depan di lantai bawah.

Seingatnya, koper hitam masih tergeletak apik semalam saat ia menyelesaikan _packing_ jam sebelas malam. Sengaja ditaruh di dekat pintu depan supaya mudah dibawa. Jangan bilang kalau Akashi—melenyapkannya.

Mimpi buruk.

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Ia berteriak menuju lantai atas, " _Mou_ , Akashi-kun!"

Samar-samar terdengar gelak tawa—tak berperasaan— khas Akashi dari lantai atas.

Koper lenyap. Sisa pakaian hilang.

Kuroko mesti pergi ke luar rumah dengan apa? Tega benar.

Mestinya Kuroko sadar, pukul satu pagi Akashi keluar dari kamar bukan untuk minum atau ke kamar mandi, tapi melenyapkan seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya dalam waktu tak lama.

"Tetsuya, ayo tidur lagi. Kau tidak jadi bekerja kan?"

Akashi hanya bisa menepis lemparan barang-barang dari Kuroko sambil menyeringai lebar. Jahat benar.

Satu lagi pekerjaan Kuroko yang dikacaukan Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi-kun jahat."

Akashi menghela napas. Sejak pagi tadi, Kuroko hanya bergelung di kamar, menolak makan. Gara-gara Akashi yang iseng keterlaluan.

Jam perjalanannya sudah lewat, seisi rumah diobrak-abrik dan Kuroko menelan kepahitan atas kehilangan koper dan seluruh pakaiannya. Nyatanya Akashi menyembunyikan benda itu di ruang loteng yang terkunci rapi. Benar-benar tegaan. Dan sedihnya, Kuroko kelupaan mengecek tempat tersembunyi itu.

Akashi mengembalikan semuanya. Namun tak ada gunanya lagi. Semuanya juga sudah terlambat.

Lagi-lagi hanya Kuroko hanya bisa menelepon atasannya untuk meminta maaf—sekaligus bungkam saat ditanyakan alasan keabsenannya. Ingin berteriak, _gara-gara Akashi-kun_ , tapi masih sadar diri. Urusan rumah tangga jangan diumbar kepada orang lain, malu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kuroko mengintip dari sela-sela selimut, "Akashi-kun terus mengganggu pekerjaanku, aku bisa dipecat."

"Ryouta tidak akan memecatmu—kalau dia masih ingin menikmati indahnya dunia."

Kuroko mendengus. Apa-apaan itu?

"Tidak bisa begitu."

"Kalau dipecat pun, aku masih bisa membiayaimu sampai tujuh turunan, Sayang."

Bantal dilempar kepada Akashi. Akashi menepisnya dengan sebelah tangan. Salah bicara. Kuroko tak suka diremehkan.

"Ayolah, Tetsuya. Kau cukup berada di rumah saja."

Kuroko bungkam. Sepenuhnya menolak dikurung seharian di rumah.

Keras kepala, pikir Akashi—tapi dia menyukai sifat itu.

"Jangan berhubungan dengan lelaki lain terlalu dekat, tidak baik."—petuah yang satu ini datang entah dari mana. Akashi menyeletuk karena teringat hal mengesalkan. Kurang perhatian Kuroko, keseringan ditinggal pergi. Jadinya malah bertindak keterlaluan. Sadar diri tapi tak berniat tobat.

Tapi, hei! Lelaki lain? Apanya—tunggu dulu.

Kuroko yang bergelung dalam selimut sepertinya mendapat ilham.

Akashi cukup terkejut saat Kuroko berdiri dan melangkah gontai. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon, melalui tubuh Akashi begitu saja. Akashi menatap dengan pandangan bertanya. Kuroko mengabaikan ekspresi bertanya Akashi.

"Ogiwara-kun, boleh aku menginap?"

Akashi tersedak. Apapun selain itu, tolong!

Akashi buru-buru menyusul, merebut ponsel Kuroko dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ponsel itu mengeluarkan bunyi aneh sebelum layarnya berubah gelap. Mati. Dibunuh Akashi. Kuroko menghela napas.

"Dasar," Kuroko mendesis pelan, menatap tak rela ponselnya yang remuk.

Akashi menatap tajam ponsel Kuroko, mengutuknya habis-habisan.

Kuroko memikit pelipisnya, sebenarnya tadi hanya mengecoh, ia sedang tidak menelepon siapapun. Dan Akashi bertindak kejauhan. "Akashi-kun—jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu."

Akashi memalingkan wajah. Egonya tetap bertahan sesuai gelar Akashi-nya. Tak sudi mengalah.

"Hm."

Astaga, jangan bilang semua perilaku buruk Akashi belakangan disebabkan karena tur kerjanya dengan Ogiwara dan yang lain. Benar-benar … mereka hanya teman kerja, tak lebih!

"Aku tidak dekat dengan Ogiwara-kun seperti yang Akashi-kun bayangkan."

Tak ada jawaban. Kuroko mendekat, memeluk Akashi yang balas memeluknya. "Akashi-kun bodoh."

"Harusnya Tetsuya minta dijemput."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Lain kali tidak boleh."

Kuroko tergelak dalam pelukannya.

Mungkin—masalah ini sudah selesai.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang. Minggu depan aku berangkat ke Okinawa."

Kuroko hanya tidak tahu saja. Akashi kembali tersenyum aneh.

Senyum tak rela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekarang.**

"Masih mau berangkat, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menahan rona merah merambat di wajahnya, membalas dengan setengah kesal, "Aku masih tidak bisa berjalan."

Akashi tersenyum, "Kenapa?"

"Ini salah Akashi-kun karena memaksa …"

Akashi memeluk tubuh telanjang Kuroko yang berada di balik selimut, "Memaksa apa? Tetsuya menyukainya bukan?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir, " _M-mou_! Akashi-kun!"

Jangan tanya kenapa.

Tanyakan pada bulan dan bintang yang menyaksikan di malam sebelumnya.

Mafhum sajalah. Kegiatan malam dilancarkan agar istri tersayang batal berangkat.

Kalian pasti tahu aksi terselubung Akashi di malam hari. Adu keperkasaan.

Nekat. Tega. Ada-ada saja.

Akashi idiot.

Ini hanya perjuangan Akashi Seijuurou mempertahankan istri tercinta, Kuroko Tetsuya, agar mendekam di rumah.

Alasannya sederhana sekali kok.

Cemburu. Buta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Wakaka, ini apa ya? Nista sekali saya buat begini. Rasa-rasanya masih mainstream, hoho. *digetok* Gomenne. :''''))) Semoga pesan moralnya dapat diserap. #dibegal**

 **Saya ngetik kilat, sekitar sejam saja, un-beta. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, ampuni saya. Semoga ini menghibur. Sayang saya hanya bisa ikutin satu fanfiksi, huhu, banyak event menanti. Saya tergiur mengikutinya. *digaplok* *malah curhat***

 **Happy AKAKUROXYGEN! :^)**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Adios!**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
